


Seekers of Darkness

by WindySymphony



Series: Seekers of Darkness [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Original Character(s), kingdom hearts 1 timeline, mostly original content, semi original plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySymphony/pseuds/WindySymphony
Summary: Tsuki had often dreamed of getting to leave her island home, going exploring with her sister and her friends across the unknown that lay beyond the sea. But she never thought it would go like this! Strange, shadowy creatures. An old, key shaped sword. And a wizard who lived in a traveling tower.Tsuki's adventure is going nothing like she dreamed of it going. Now she must travel across various worlds, all in search of her friends, with the aid of two women who seem to want nothing to do with her at all. She's just a girl after all - she didn't ask for any of this![Summary subject to change]





	Seekers of Darkness

Kingdom Hearts

Seekers of Darkness

Prologue – A Light in the Darkness

_Light, a shimmering glow_

_Darkness, the clawing shadow_

_One may not exist without the other_

_Yet which dominates a being is never certain_

\- A ‘Secret Place’ carving, Destiny Islands

* * *

 

Tsuki felt her consciousness return to her as she felt the tide flowing. It came slowly, ebbing and flowing, as her body took its time reacquainting itself with the world. The girl blinked her eyes open, blue scanning the mostly black landscape around her. One thing became apparent very quickly to her: she was dreaming.

It was a strange ability, but more often than not Tsuki had always been able to tell when she was dreaming. This was no exception, and she took in her surroundings with curious awe. As mentioned before, the landscape was mostly black, covered in swirling shadow with almost no light. Beneath her, however, a dull glow throbbed as though with a heartbeat. Backing up a bit, the black-haired girl looked down, trying to figure out what she was standing on.

A stained-glass image was below her, purple and black with smatterings of white, on what seemed to be a rather tall platform. The image was herself, eyes closed and hands clasped as though in prayer. Dark vines snaked over her form in the image, swirling together to create the dark boarder around the edge of the platform. Behind her apparently sleeping form, a large shadow loomed. The shadow had arms stretched out as though it were reaching towards her.

_“Your heart holds so much darkness,”_ a faint voice murmured. _“How odd, for someone so young…”_

Tsuki looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. “Who are you?” She asked. “Where is this?”

_“All in due time, my child,”_ the voice returned, dismissing the questions. _“Now, can you walk? Can you force yourself to take the first step? Go, have a look around.”_

As the voice spoke, a set of spiral stairs formed at the other end of the platform, leading up into the darkness. Tsuki looked around, eyes narrowed in suspicious. Yes, she could often recognize her dreams as dreams, but they’d never really been like this before. Typically, her dreams consisted of her recognizing that she was hanging out with Selfie more than Kairi or something along those lines.

Which, granted, those dreams were weird in and of themselves, but they were most definitely not listening to random voices in the darkness levels of weird.

Regardless, after thinking it over for a moment and deciding that she wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, Tsuki began heading up the stairs. Her footsteps echoed in the darkness, a dull ‘tunk’ as she climbed the stairs. At the top of the staircase was another platform, with another stained-glass image.

This image was of a suit of armor, all harsh edges and pointed spikes, with the same pose as her form a floor below. It was also covered in the same tendrils of darkness as her previous image. Tsuki honestly had no idea what the meaning behind the images were, but they filled her with a sense of foreboding that she did not appreciate.

“Alright,” she called to the darkness, crossing her arms over her head. “When can I wake up, dream voice? This is a bit weird for me!”

_“Worry not, child,”_ the voice responded, honestly shocking Tsuki. She wasn’t really expecting a response. _“I simply ask that you follow the light. Never forget and use your heart to guide you.”_

“What?”

_“There is no time, you must run,”_ as the voice spoke, darkness from below the platform began rising, quickly covering the stained-glass image and rising to Tsuki’s ankles. Before long, the girl was treading the darkness like it was water. _“Follow your heart to the light, and don’t let the darkness consume you.”_

_“I will be watching you, child. We shall meet again, at a time both far off and very soon. Please, watch your heart.”_

Tsuki gasped just before the darkness covered her face and she was submerged. It was not unlike swimming in the real world, although she couldn’t see anything when she opened her eyes. Only pitch darkness surrounded her, the tiniest pinprick of light glimmering in the distance. Remembering what the voice said, Tsuki decided it was better to head towards that light then waiting around in the dark. After all, it was shockingly hard to breath, just like with water.

Feeling like she was weighted down, the black-haired girl swam towards the light. The watery darkness seemed to grow thicker the more she swam, and pinpricks of black began filling her eyes as the oxygen in her lungs began running out. Just as her fingers were about to scrape the surface of the light, her vision flickered out and it felt as though she couldn’t breathe.

Gasping wildly, Tsuki bolted up. The ground shifted under her hands and body, causing her to fall back onto her elbows. With a huff, the girl took in her surroundings. The shade she had fallen asleep under earlier had shifted, leaving a shaft of sunlight right in her eyes. She could hear the crash of waves just a ways off, the rhythmic sound helping to calm her rapidly beating heart.

‘So it was just a dream,’ she thought, sitting up and pulling her knees close. Her black crop leggings were covered in a thin layer of sand. ‘A really creepy dream…. And what did it mean?’ Tsuki hummed as she thought, picking the sand off her leggings and the short, white skirt she wore over them.

“Hey, you ready to help?” A boy’s voice caught her attention, and her head whipped around quickly. A few feet away, a boy with silver hair waved to her before trotting up. His dark pants and yellow shirt, along with his bright and icy blue eyes, made a striking combination. “Sleeping isn’t going to get the raft done.”

“Riku,” Tsuki whined, pouting. “I already got my part done! I gathered up the rope for the sail and I’ll be sewing the sail itself later tonight!”

The boy crossed his arms, nodding with his eyes shut. “Right, right… So, I guess if you don’t want to spend time with your best friend…”

‘Dirty guilt tripper,’ Tsuki thought, glaring slightly. Huffing, she pushed herself to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. Her black tank top had sand on it too, as well as he black wrister warmers. It was a bit annoying really. “Alright, so what’re we gonna do, Mister Best Friend?”

Riku offered a grin, larger than those that she normally saw him give. “We’re going to go tease Sora. That lazy bum has been sleeping more than you!” The boy tapped Tsuki on the forehead, chuckling as she jumped. “So, come on!”

And Tsuki followed Riku down to the main beach of the island, soon forgetting about the strange dream. Because that’s what happened with dreams. So many were forgotten in the few moments after waking, replaced with the memories of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting here is hard, so I apologize for any awkward formatting! This fic has been in the works for many years, and is the start of a series that spans the entire KH timeline. I hope that you all reading enjoy the fic as much as I enjoy writing.


End file.
